Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias
by merry kirkland
Summary: Yaoi Multiparing: La historia de cuatro chicos considerados como "Alicias". Una "Alicia" es una llave hacia "Wonderland"…hacia la felicidad, el misterio, la destrucción, la locura, los celos, el amor…existen cuatro "Alicias"…cada una con su historia...sus sentimientos…¿quién quiere "tenerlas"? ¿quién "protégelas"? y ¿quién "amarlas"?
1. El libro de las Alicias

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad...Arthur pertenece a Alfred, así como Tino a Berwarld...**

**Advertencias:ninguna...**

* * *

**Wonderland****: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 1: El libro de las Alicias**

**4 años atrás**

…

Era un blanco palacio, grande, imponente y temido…de paredes altas, recubiertas de hermosos vitrales por ventanas, helados por el clima del lugar…de varias torres de inmenso tamaño, adornadas por bellas cúpulas revestidas de la nieva diaria…con un amplio jardín congelado por el viento que corría…y en su interior, el temible soberano...el rey Iván Braginski…

Sus fríos pasos resonaban al compás del gran reloj que adornaba el recibidor de su palacio…sus frías manos rosaban las dorados barandales en sus bajar por las escaleras y sus fría mirada se terminada de posarse en los atemorizados orbes de sus súbditos.

-¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí? da ̴ -pregunto el rubio pálido.

-Señor…aquí…aquí esta- hablo uno de los chicos, el que era de cabellos castaños algo largos y de ojos verdes.

-No podía esperar menos de ustedes…Toris….Ravis…Eduard…-Iba diciendo el rey mientras veía a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos, infundiéndoles un gran temor, pese a la sonría infantil que les mostraba en ese momento.

Luego tomo el libro, que el chico llamado Eduard le extendía; él era rubio, de ojos azules tras unas gafas.

Iván con calma comenzaba a hojear aquellas amarillentas hojas del grueso libro.

-Hermano ¿qué haces?-en eso llego una chica, la hermana menor del rey, de cabellera larga rubia pálida y poseedora de unas azules orbes que penetraban el alma de los pocos osados que se atrevían a mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días Señorita Natalia-clamaba Toris en una reverencia hacia la chica, mientras escandia su sonrojado rostro.

Natalia hiso caso omiso al castaño, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su querido hermano.

Al final el noble se limitó a indicarles a ella y a los otros tres que le acompañasen hasta la biblioteca, donde podría explicarles mejor.

* * *

La habitación elegida, la biblioteca, era una de los cuartos más grandes del palacio, cubierta por altos estantes repletos de polvorientos libros, e iluminada por la luz que pasaba por el gran vitral de girasoles.

En el centro de la habitación, había una rustica mesa, amplia y elaborada de madera obscura; y en medio de esta ante la mirada de todos se hallaba la nueva adquisición del rey.

-Es conocido como "El libro de las Alicias"…han escuchado de él ¿da?

-No tengo el tiempo suficiente el rey me explota con trabajo-dijo tranquilamente Ravis, el más bajito de los cinco de la habitación.

-Ravis…-en eso Toris le tapó la boca al chico honesto-No digas esas cosas.

Y por fortuna el de ojos violetas no escucho el cometario, se encontraba muy feliz viendo el libro.

-¿El libro de las Alicias?-pregunto la chica algo confundida, pero sin cambiar su semblante.

-Según escuche, es una vieja historia de un mundo fuera de la realidad del hombre-empezó a explicar Eduard, mientras ajustaba con sus dedos sus lentes-Una historia de fantasía la cual solo fue publicada en un solo libro, al cual muy pocos pudieron verlo antes de que desapareciera de la vista de las personas.

-Es algo así, da ̴

-Hermano…no me digas…

-El cuento de las Alicias no es tan ficticio como muchos piensan…y es el secreto que esconde la historia por lo cual trataron de desaparecer el libro.

-¿Entonces ese libro es?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad Toris.

-Es el secreto…no…es la llave hasta algo más allá de lo indescriptible…la llave a la felicidad.

-Hermano…

-Ósea tipo…como que aquí estabas-interrumpió un joven de rubios cabellos y de ojos verdes-Liet te he estado buscando desde hace mucho rato.

-Feliks-dijo el de ojos violetas, intentando no estrangularlo en ese momento.

-Primo, ósea como que siempre tienes acaparado a Liet…-en eso sus ojos se posaron en el libro-como que ahora les lees historias para antes que dormir ¿no?

-Eres un idiota y no lo entenderías-contesto simplemente la chica.

-Y tú eres una amargada con complejos incestuosos…muévete que ósea puedo entender todas sus cosas de dominar al mundo.

-Hermano…como decía antes de que "este" molestara…

-Como que "este" es tu primo…aunque te cueste creerlo…somos familia.

-Fel…tranquilo-intento apaciguar las cosas Toris, quien sabia el desprecio que se tenían entre ellos.

-Como decía-miro fríamente al rubio-¿qué es eso de las Alicias?

-Da ̴, son las claves fundamentales para poder acceder a "Wonderland".

-"Wonderland"…acaso tu-intervino la chica.

-Si…planeo conquistar ese lugar…hacerlo uno con mi reino y así, luego ampliar mi poder para hacer a todos uno conmigo.

-Está loco-dijo Ravis sin importarle que el soberano estuviera en la misma habitación; aunque claro fue silenciado por Toris.

-Y ósea ¿cómo pretendes saber quiénes son las Alicias?

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Toris.

-Si como que está muy claro que son personas.

-Muy fácil…leyendo la historia da ̴.

-Señor Iván…no cree…no cree que esto es solo una historia…ya sabe...no es real.

-Querido Toris-dijo el mayor, mientras rodeaba al castaño con un brazo, atemorizándolo-Dime ¿qué ves aquí?-pregunto mostrándole una página del libro, en la cual venia la imagen de un viejo convento, con hermosos vitrales y construcción.

-Un convento señor-contesto temiendo equivocarse.

-Si…un convento… ¿solo eso?

-Bueno…ahora que lo menciona se me hace conocido…

-A ver-tomo el libro el rubio de ojos verdes-Tipo como que tienes razón.

Todos los presentes vieron la imagen y coincidieron, que aquel convento lo habían visto.

-Es el convento del bosque-dijo Eduard.

-Da ̴, lo ven…la historia es real.

-¿Pero las Alicias?-pregunto Toris de nuevo.

-_"La primera Alicia, en una pradera vive, persiguiendo conejos que en sus sueños viven…sus locuras en dulces sonrisas que en esbozos marca, temiendo la soledad y el rechazo, los lobos lo hacen menos para su fragilidad conservar, su actitud de madurez interpretada en sus indiferente mirada, y su corazón siempre en una coraza, lleva la "A" de Alicia, y en su corazón otra "A" se marca, en su fantasía siempre vive, lejos de lo que pueda hacerle daño"_-cito Iván del libro.

-¿Qué significa eso hermano?

-Que hay que pensar en los lugares que los fragmentos describen, luego pensar en qué clase de persona es e ir eliminado factores para dar con ello.

-Tipo…como que más claro que el agua…ósea es una persona que le gusta estar en su mundo de fantasía donde nada lo daña, sus hermanos son crueles pero lo son solo para protegerlo, su nombre inicia con A y está enamorado de una persona también con A, ha de ser algo maduro y serio pero de corazón sensible…-dedujo Feliks.

-Si como digas-lo ignoro el más alto-Y ahora si me permiten empezare a buscar la información.

Y con eso todos se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

-Hermano ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Completamente Natalia…además… ¿qué no te asegura de que nuestra hermana pueda está ahí?

-Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Con más razón da ̴.

-Entonces…tienes mi apoyo-dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado, en lo que el rey seguía en su estudio investigando, buscando, descifrando todo lo posible…hasta que salió, con unas hojas en mano.

-Ya tengo a una Alicia da ̴

-¿Cuál?-pregunto entusiasmada su hermana menor, feliz por ver que todo el esfuerzo de su preciado hermano estaba dando resultados.

-Es la tercera...está cerca del reino…será fácil da ̴

* * *

Hola...bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva idea...espero que les guste…la verdad ya llevaba mucho tiempo con esta idea en mi mente, y de hecho ya tenía algunos fragmento en mi compu…así que no tardare mucho con este…

Pido una disculpa porque debería estar actualizando mis demás fics…pero la inspiración no viene a mí…además de que estoy haciendo un video de las parejas de Hetalia y encontrar imágenes de algunas esta algo complicado…y luego las canciones que les quedan es una tortura…pero ya casi termino…

Próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo 2: La primera Alicia**

_"La primera Alicia, en una pradera vive, persiguiendo conejos que en sus sueños viven…sus locuras en dulces sonrisas que en esbozos marca, temiendo la soledad y el rechazo, los lobos lo hacen menos para su fragilidad conservar, su actitud de madurez interpretada en sus indiferente mirada, y su corazón siempre en una coraza, lleva la "A" de Alicia, y en su corazón otra "A" se marca, en su fantasía siempre vive, lejos de lo que pueda hacerle daño"_

Pd: Por cierto mañana actualizo Hetarnia…solo me palta a completar una cosa y listo.


	2. La primera Alicia

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias. no..**

**Parejas hasta ahora: Usuk, Escocia x Gales...y aun faltan más**

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

**Capítulo 2: La primera Alicia**

…

_-No entiendo cómo pudieron fallar._

_-Señor…_

_-Eres el jefe de los soldados…sabes que le pasan a los que no cumplen mis órdenes ¿da?_

_-Pero señor…_

_-Perdieron a la tercera Alicia…no va a ser tan fácil encontrarla._

_-Señor…_

_-Todo acaba en este momento da __̴_

…

**3 años después**

Era un lugar amplio, donde las praderas y los amplios bosques convivían uno cerca de los otros, las cada eran amplias y construida de madera.

Los pequeños animales como los conejos eran fáciles de ver en cada momento, y el aire soplaba libremente.

Arthur, un chico de quince años, se encontraba disfrutando de un libro en el campo, recostado bajo la sombre de un árbol, sintiendo el suave pasto que crecía alrededor suyo…todo era paz, armonía y serenidad…hasta que…

-Iggy…aquí estas-decía un entusiasmado chico de orbes azules detrás de unas gafas de medio marco y de cabello rubio, un poco más obscuro que el de Arthur, además de poseer una especie de mechón anti gravedad.

-Diablos Alfred, estoy tratando de leer, ¿qué tus gafas ya no te sirven?

-Oh Iggy eres muy cruel-dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

-No me digas así, ya te lo había dicho ¿cuántas veces?

-Veinticuatro-contesto, mientras hacia las sumas con sus dedos.

-Pues agrégale veinticinco-y dicho eso se volvió a enfrascar en su lectura.

-Artie, eres muy aburrido, vamos a jugar.

-Yo…yo no soy aburrido, tú eres el infantil.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Yo…yo…yo no te quiero-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas el de menor estatura, en este caso Arthur.

-Oh, yo sé que sí.

-Cállate bastardo, no pedí tu opinión-y con eso comenzó a golpearlo con su libro.

-Hey mocos…te ves muy masculino golpeando a alguien con un libro.

Arthur paro lo que estaba haciendo, para ver que su hermano mayor se encontraba frente a él fumando.

-¿Qué quieres Ian?-pregunto amargamente el ojiverde.

-Yo solo vine a verte conejo-contesto el chico, quien tenía el cabello rojo, y unos ojos verde obscuro.

-¡Arw!...no me llames conejo.

-Pero Iggy eres tan lindo como un conejito- lo "defendió" Alfred.

-¿Tú también?-pregunto algo indignado Arthur.

-De todos modos mocosos, Glen dice que ya es hora de comer…y si Glen dice que es hora de comer, es hora de comer.

-¿Desde cuándo tu hermano le hace caso a alguien?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Desde que tiene ese complejo incestuoso-menciono Arthur como si no fuera la gran cosa, para después salir corriendo, antes de que Ian desquitara su ira sobre él.

-Corre Iggy…corre.

* * *

-Tu amigo es un idiota-comentaba el pelirrojo, mientras comía.

-Lo sé.

-Pero bueno que se puede esperar si tú también lo eres, conejo.

-Tú…maldito-intento defenderse el menor.

-A ¿quién llamas así?

-Ya ustedes dos-en eso entraba al comedor, un joven mayor a Arthur, tenía un cabello rubio pardo, y unos ojos de color oliva-Alfred es un idiota, Arthur tu eres un idiota e Ian tú también lo eres.

Y con eso tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo, voltearon sus miradas en evidente enojo.

* * *

-Te gusta mucho venir aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Este árbol da una buena sombra…creo que por eso te gusta leer debajo.

-El lugar está diseñado para eso…no puedo desperdiciar lo que la naturaleza brinda.

-Oh…Iggy eres tan lindo.

-No digas eso idiota.

Pero lo eres…y por eso siempre seré tu héroe hahaha- comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Ah…hartas- decía con un fingido enojo, mientras lo empujaba al pasto.

-No le puedes hacer eso al héroe-se incorporó para ahora aventársele encima al rubio menor.

-Bájate de mí…Alfred estas gordo y pesas.

-Yo no estoy gordo…solo estoy llenito-dijo con un puchero de niño chiquito.

-Eres un niño Alfred.

-Solo soy casi un año menor que tú…lo que te convierte en un anciano.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Anciano…un anciano amargado…lindo pero amargado.

-Y tú eres un reverendo idiota-contesto el ojiverde con un evidente sonrojo, mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse al de gafas de encima, pero no contaba con la gran fuerza que tenía este.

-Se dejan a un par de adolescentes solos y terminan con las hormonas alborotadas-de repente se escuchó esa sarcástica voz.

-Ian…no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías-menciono mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca-Lo siento Alfred pero este conejo tiene que regresar a la madriguera, ya va a llover…y a Glen no le gusta que estés afuera mientras llueve…se pone medio histérico.

-Bueno, nos vemos Artie-se despidió Alfred, mientras veía al rubio ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, te regreso al conejo cuando este en celo.

-¡Ian!...

-Trato hecho-contesto el de gafas, muy feliz.

-¡Alfred!...-y con eso se fue echando humo rumbo a su casa.

-Heredo lo histérico de Glen…-comento sin darle mucha importancia el de cabellos rojos.

* * *

La noche comenzaba y con ello, la lluvia no se hiso esperar, llenando a las ventanas con sus gotas.

Arthur solo se limitaba a ver a través de la ventana del segundo piso, mientras se entretenía golpeando con un dedo en el lugar donde se formaba una gota, luego otra…y otra.

Sus verdes orbes se perdían en los cristalinos conjuntos de agua, hasta que vio algunas siluetas moverse a las afueras de su casa.

-Ian…-llamo a su hermano, de seguro eran sus amigos que habían venido a buscar al pelirrojo para irse a tomar al bar.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-se levantó del sillón d mala manera, para acercarse a donde el ojiverde le señalaba.

-Maldita sea-dijo en un tono seco.

-¿Qué pasa Ian?-en eso llego Glen.

-Soldados.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Ian?-pregunto el hermano del medio, mientras preparaba un sermón para el pelirrojo.

-Yo no he hecho nada…fíjate bien…son soldados del Rey Braginski.

-Acaso, te refieres a…-no dijo nada más, solo volteo a ver a Arthur, quien no comprendía de lo que sus tontos hermanos hablaban.

Los tres vieron por la ventana, y ver bien a los soldados, quien eran hombres altos, con armaduras en todo su cuerpo, no dejaban ni un solo centímetro de piel al descubierto, y llevaban un escudo con la figura de un corazón rojo, como si de unas cartas se tratasen.

Ian se dirigió a tomar su espada-Ya sabes que hacer Glen-dijo mientras le aventaba una capa el menor-Póntela.

-Entonces "ese" día llego.

-Si-dijo con amargura el mayor, mientras tomaba las escalares rumbo al recibidor.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando?

-Conejo…si salimos vivos de esto…te explicare…mientras cierra la maldita boca y has lo que se te pide.

-Pero…-intento conseguir una explicación, pero en eso se escuchó como la puerta era forzada y abierta.

-Corre Arthur…ven-llamaba el de ojos oliva…quien ya estaba tomando las escales hacia la otra parte de la casa.

-Vamos inútil…vete con Glen-indico el pelirrojo, para luego voltear a ver al rubio pardo-yo me quedo aquí…no hay problema.

Glen le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la puerta trasera, donde al abrirla se toparon con…

-Alfred ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto casi en susurro y en evidente enojo el menor.

-Vi muchos soldados extraños dirigirse hasta tu casa, me preocupe y vine a ver que estuvieras…

-Estoy bien-lo interrumpió-ahora veta a casa.

Alfred intento alegar, pero en eso Glen les hiso callar.

-Ya están dentro de la casa-indico -vamos ya no hay tiempo.

Y con eso dicho, empujo a los dos niños para que se apresuraran hacia el establo.

-Arthur súbete a un caballo…Alfred lo mismo, irán juntos en el mismo-indicaba mientras él tomaba un caballo.

* * *

El galope era fuerte, y se podía escuchar claramente los cascos chocar contra la mojada superficie de hojas y ramas.

-¿Crees que nos estén siguiendo aun?-pregunto Alfred en volumen bajo, algo raro en él.

Pero no hubo tiempo de una respuesta, pues se percataron de que algunos soldados comenzaban a acercárseles.

-Déjenme aquí-cito Alfred-puedo entretenerles un rato.

-Alfred ¿te has vuelto loco?-pregunto con enfado Arthur.

-Iggy…soy un héroe, tengo que hacerlo-decía mientras descendía del caballo, y cogía una gruesa rama que se encontraba por ahí.

-Alfred, súbete al caballo-amenazo el ojiverde.

-No Iggy…tengo que hacerlo…al menos les hare un poco de tiempo-sonrió.

-Alf…-intento persuadirlo de que eso era una locura, pero sintió como su hermano se montaba en su caballo, detrás de él, y sujetaba las riendas.

-Nos vemos Iggy-se acercó al mencionado, para tomar con cariño sus manos-Cuídate mucho.

-Alfred…idiota…sube al caballo…no vas a poder tu solo…es una estupidez lo que tratas de hacer.

-Tengo que intentarlo al menos ¿no?

-Alfred-lo llamo al sentir que dejaba de tomar sus manos-No…no…no…-y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Vámonos Arthur-comento el de ojos olivo-Alfred…ten cuidado.

-No se preocupe…lo tendré.

Glen tiro las cuerdas del caballo para comenzar a andar.

-Alfred-intento llamarlo mientras el caballo andaba.

-¡Recuerda Iggy…seré tu héroe hoy y siempre!-le dijo mientras le despedía con la mano, y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Alfred!-lo llamo de nuevo, pero ya era tarde, y la imagen sonriente del ojiazul se alejaba cada vez más y de pronto ya no era nada.

* * *

Habían seguido por más de una hora, la lluvia había empeorado y su vista se veía afectada.

-Alfred-murmuro Arthur, quien cada determinado tiempo volteaba a ver si no les seguía atrás.

-No te preocupes…él va a estar bien-menciono Gen, sin cambiar su serio semblante.

-Deberíamos regresar-insistió el ojiverde.

-No creo que sea bue…buena…i...idea.

-¿Glen?

En eso sintió como su hermano caía del caballo.

-¡Glen!-la lluvia no lo dejaba ver a su hermano y que le había pasado a este.

-Glen-giro las riendas para regresar, pero en eso sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su costado derecho y al igual que su hermano cayó del caballo.

-Glen…-llamo mientras sus manos sentía algo enterrado en su costado.

-Glen-la voz se le volvía más suave y pausada, le estaba faltando el aire.

Sintió de repente unas heladas manos colocarse en su nariz…y pronto su visión se volvía borrosa…poco a poco el sonido de la lluvia se hacía lejano para sus oídos…pronto…cerro los ojos.

* * *

-Glen…-Ian pronuncio su nombre al ver al chico entrar empapado la casa, él se encontraba sentado en una silla.

-Ian…yo…Arthur-no pudo más y se tiro de rodillas al piso.

El silencio se hiso presente, hasta que Glen poso su mirada en la herida que el pelirrojo tenia a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo.

El de orbes olivo, se acercó gateando para poder verla mejor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con su tono natural, mientras examinaba minuciosamente la herida.

-Perfecto…-contesto-no duele tanto…si no la tocas.

-Lo siento-retiro sus manos del bazo de su hermano y bajo la mirada.

-¡Hey!...el mocoso va a estar bien- le dijo, mientras se bajaba de la silla y se ponía de rodillas frente al otro.

-Yo…yo…debí de haberlo previsto…-ya no pudo más, esa mascara seriedad ya no pudo aguantar más, y termino alzando su vista, dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos-Arthur…es nuestro hermano y…

-Si…y por eso es fuerte…porque es nuestro tonto hermano menor…-tomo lo menos brusco que pudo el rostro de Glen con sus ásperas manos-No llores un Kirkland nunca lo hace- y dicho eso procedió a quitarle una lágrima con uno de sus dedos-Te ves peor que un dragón recién nacido con ese rostro lloroso…feo…feo…feo.

-…-Glen guardo silencio, mientras sus húmedas mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

-¿Sonrojado?...entonces ya sé dónde lo saco el conejo-decía con burla, mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Ian…-pero ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que en ese momento unos labios con sabor a tabaco se posaban contra los suyos, en un rápido, pero posesivo y apasionado beso, así tal y como era Ian.

-Ahora hermanito-dijo al separarse- hay que ver tu herida-dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ya me di cuenta de que te duele un costado…te sacaste la flecha ¿no?

-¿Y qué hay de Arthur?

-Mañana comenzamos con la búsqueda, hoy la lluvia solo nos perdería, además no estás en condiciones.

-¿Y qué me dices tú?-señalo el brazo.

-No duele…mientras no la toques-sonrió.

* * *

Alfred corría victorioso, había podido con casi todos, menos con algunos que se les habían adelantado en el canido.

Corría desesperadamente entre los charcos de lodo, rumbo a la casa de Arthur para saber alguna noticia.

Llego encontrando unas luces encendidas, y eso le dio una buena señal.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, no quería causar un susto…pero al entrar solo se encontró con Ian y Glen dormidos en el sillón. Ian abrasando posesivamente al de ojos olivo…como si temiera…

-Perderlo a él también-susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, eso no podía estar pasando.

Y luego vio el rostro del otro, encontrando rastros de llanto…como si…

-Hubiera perdido algo-decía mientras retrocedía mirando a cada rincón de la habitación, donde no había rastro alguno de Arthur.

-No…eso no-termino por salir de la casa y comenzar a correr por donde había venido, yendo por donde Arthur y Glen se había ido a caballo.

Corrió y corrió, mientras las gotas chocaban contra su rostro, y sus oídos se llenaban del sonido de los relámpagos que iluminaban el obscuro cielo.

Pronto vio al caballo tirada…y junto a él…la capa que llevaba Arthur.

Un reampago ilumino la escena.

-Arthur-susurro el nombre, mientras se agachaba a recoger la capa húmeda y llena de lodo.

-¡Arthur!-grito, antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a golpear el suelo-¡Arthur!...

* * *

**Hasta aqui les dejo...espero que les haya gustado...**

**nos vemos!**


	3. La segunda Alicia

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

**Advertencias. ninguna...**

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 3: La segunda Alicia**

...

-Tú no puedes ir-decía un fastidiado pelirrojo-…

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Glen, con un aparente enojo.

-Estas lastimado-comento cortante, mientras preparaba el caballo.

-Ian, acaso ya olvidaste que tú también-reprendió Glen.

-Esto no está a discusión.

-Ian…

-He dicho que no.

-¡No me trates como a una chica…que no lo soy idiota!-contestaba enojado el de ojos oliva.

-Lo se…pero no quiero…no quiero… ¡carajo no quiero que te pase nada!...entiéndelo y no me lo hagas volver a repetir.

-Ian…por eso tengo que ir…yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo.

-Eres un necio…te vas a quedar en casa.

-Ustedes dos-se escuchó un repentino grito-…mientras discuten a Arthur se lo llevan más y más lejos de nuestro alcance.

-Alfred… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Glen.

-Yo…solo viene a ver si todavía estaban…si tenía alguna pista sobre donde pudiera estar Arthur.

-Y eso ¿cómo para qué?-pregunto el de cabello rojo, mientras comenzaba a fumar.

-Soy el héroe de Arthur…y voy a ir a encontrarlo.

-Idiota…no te metas en asuntos de mayores, niño.

-Como si tú pudieras decirlo.

-¿Qué insinuaste?-contraataco el pelirrojo.

-Nada…adicto a la nicotina.

-Cállate mocoso.

-Yo no soy ningún mocoso…vejete.

-Me las vas a… ¿dónde está Glen?

-No lo sé…lo vi salir hace un rato.

-Glen…-en eso el chico de cabello rojo, se dispuso en ir a buscar a su otro hermano-…has lo que quieras Alfred…

-Créeme que lo haré.

* * *

-Buenos días señor Iván…-hablo un tímido Toris, mientras llevaba un pequeño aperitivo al cuarto de estudios.

-¿Ya la tienen?

-Ya lo traen en el camino.

-Excelente, da ̴.

-Hermano… ¿cómo te está yendo con la segunda?-preguntaba la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-No muy bien, es algo raro de descifrar.

-¿Qué dice?

-_"La segunda Alicia, en dualidad compartida se encuentra…dos corazones unidos por la misma maldición, dos amores que en destino se unen…frio y calor…odio y amor…tú y yo…de lejanas tierras vienen sus latidos…y en armonía de la casa del sol"._

Y en cuanto termino de leer pudo apreciar la cara de confusión de los presentes, quienes acababan de comprender el por qué la preocupación de su rey.

-Ósea como que esta súper claro, ¿no?-ese era Feliks quien al parecer había comprendido los textos anteriormente citados.

-¿Cómo lo entendiste?-pregunto algo sorprendido el castaño, ya que no era por sonar cruel pero de todos los presentes el que menos atención ponía en esas cosas era el rubio.

-Tipo, como que el otro día me puse a leer ese libro…que por cierto de pésimo gusto…pero ósea como que se le entiende a la perfección…ya tengo a las cuatro Alicias –decía quitado de la pena, mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que rosaban con sus hombros.

-Da ̴, presumes de haberlo descubierto, pero hasta donde yo sé solo quieres aparentar algo que no eres…quieres aparentar ser, listo…inteligente…brillante….-decía en tono neutro el soberano, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio de ojos verdes.

-Lo que me digas, ósea tipo como que no me importa.

-Lo sé, porque tú también sabes que jamás vas a poder impresionar a "alguien"-comento el de orbes violetas, mientras le ponía un toque de malicia a las últimas palabras- Por más fabuloso que te creas, siempre vas a ser un cero a la izquierda ¿da?

-Cállate tipo, tú no sabes nada-decía con enfado Feliks.

-Sé más de lo que tu imaginarias…y por desgracias yo no creo que los secretos sean para guardársel…

-Tipo como que te diré de la segunda y te ayudare para que recuperes a la tercera.

-¿Y la cuarta? da ̴.

-Tú lo resolverás solo…ósea como que yo no puedo con "esa".

* * *

A las afueras de un apacible poblado, se alzaba una linda casona, llena de encanto y hermosa arquitectura, simple, nada ostentoso, lleno de árboles de bellos tonos verdes.

-Lovi ̴ - llamaba con cariño y entusiasmo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Lovi ̴ -volvía a llamar, pero ahora mientras ingresaba por la puerta de los criados.

-Oh, buenos días Antonio-lo recibió una joven de cabello café, hasta la cintura adornado con unas cuantas flores de vivos colores; y de una mirada linda en tono verde; la chica estaba usando un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos y un mandil blanco.

-Buenos días Eli-saludo amablemente el chico.

-Antonio, te he dicho de que entres por la puerta principal, eres un amigo y por eso lo puedes hacer.

-No…me gusta más entrar por aquí, así puedo ver los hermosos cultivos que tiene.

La chica le sonrió, y lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde le sirvió algo fresco que tomar.

-Los jóvenes aún no se despiertan-indico la chica, quien conocía a la perfección las intenciones del ojiverde-¿gustas esperarlos?...así podrías acompañarlos a desayunar.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el campo.

-Ya veo.

-Pero, ¿podrías darle esto a Lovi?-decía mientras le daba a la chica una canasta llena de frescos y rojos tomates-…ah y también a Feli.

-Claro que si-le contesto entusiasmada-se los paso de tu parte.

-Muchas gracias Eli…bueno ya es hora de irme-y con eso se retiró del lugar.

* * *

-Ve ̴, hermano la pasta de hoy se ve deliciosa, ya vamos a comer-dijo un alegre chico.

-Maldición, ya come y cállate-le contesto su hermano.

Por otra parte Elizaveta veía con ternura a los dos jóvenes desayunando, uno era castaño naranjizo, de ojos color miel y el otro de cabello más obscuro y ojos verdes.

Eran los jóvenes amos de la casa, Lovino con dieciséis años de edad y Feliciano con quince…y aunque ambos eran un caso, los quería mucho…no por nada los había cuidado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

El trabajo en el campo podía ser pesado, pero aun así él lo disfrutaba, y más la sección de los tomates.

-Fusosososo ̴… ¿qué tenemos por aquí?-decía alegre mientras tomaba entre sus manos un gran y rojo tomate-…hermoso…-lo alzo para poder verlo mejor con los rayos del sol que se comenzaba a poner.

Los rayos naranja solo le daban más encanto al tomate, y sonrió, de seguro a Lovino le encantaría comérselo.

-Mañana iré a dárselo-pero en eso sin que pusiera presión alguna en el tomate, este se aplasto.

-¿Qué paso?...-subió sus vista hasta el cielo, este presentaba un tono algo rojizo, en definitiva algo malo estaba pasando.

* * *

Corrió hasta la casa, la cual estaba en total silencio, algo que solo lo ponía más nerviosos.

Por primera vez se metió por la puerta principal, solo para encontrar todo en desorden…los cuadros tirados y llenos de cortes, las alfombras y tapetes en pésimo estado, algunas de las cosas de vidrio y porcelana yacían sus añicos en el piso…

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?-pregunto alterado, mientras subía por las escaleras.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a la chica de cabello café tira en el suelo.

-¡Eli!-grito mientras se acercaba a ella-…Eli…

-A…Antonio…-susurro con duda la chica, quien apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?...

-Se los han llevado…-contesto.

-No…eso no-intentaba pensar que eso era una broma y que los dos chicos estaban bien, dentro de la casa, de seguro asustados escondidos bajo la cama…pero a salvo.

* * *

-Eran soldados, entraron a la fuerza a la casa, comenzaron a destruir todo, y luego se dirigieron a los chicos, los tomaron, intente detenerlos pero era bastantes.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso, te pudieron haber matado-decía Antonio, mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente a la ojiverde.

-Gracias…lo se…pero pude conseguir esto-decía mientras le enseñaba una especie de escudo que había arrancado de las prendes de uno de los soldados.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El escudo de los soldados…no son de aquí.

-Malditos…como pudieron-murmuraba con enojo mientras golpeaba con ira la mesa.

-Ellos…ellos van a estar bien.

* * *

La noche se había puesto algo fría, y las calles solitarias, la verdad es que no le gustaba ese tipo de clima.

Caminaba por las calles…mientras a su mente se venían todos los momentos que había pasado con Lovino…desde el día que lo conoció, apenas hace unos años, cuando su padre lo llevo para que viera los campos de cultivo y encontró a aquel niño apenas unos dos años menor que he durmiendo, lleno de salsa de tomate por toda la cara…

_"Lindo"_

Esa era la palabra que se le ocurrió en ese momento…y ahora tenía que recuperarlo para podérselo decir de frente.

Así con esos pensamientos llego al bar.

-Necesito ayuda…-comento al aire, mientras un joven casi de su edad, rubio, de ojos azules claro, se volteaba para verlo.

-Soy Ludwig… ¿qué necesitas?-se presentó el chico, mientras dejaba el tarro de cerveza en la barra.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: la tercera Alicia...**

**Feliks es inteligente...y creanme esa parte ayudara mucho en un futuro.**


	4. La tercera Alicia

**Disclaimer: **n i Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred…así como Tino es de Berwald…así es y así será por los restos de sus inmortales vidas…

**Advertencias:**...creo que tiene un poco de dulce...

**Nota:** poner atención en las fechas para que no haya confusión...al final puse una cronologia de la captura de las "Alicias"

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 4: La tercera Alicia**

…

**4 años atrás**

Sus piernas apenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para poder aguantar el paso…también era bueno señalar que el nevado camino no ayudaba mucho.

Unos extraños soldados llevaban persiguiéndolo desde hacía un gran tramo y cada vez eran más…pronto ya no podría más.

Esa madrugada había visto sombras merodear por su casa; su madre estaba enferma y su padre cuidándola, así que intento alejar por sus medios a los soldados de su hogar; pero para su sorpresa, parecía que los soldados si iban tras de él al final de cuentas.

Siguió corriendo, mientras sentía el frio congelar sus extremidades inferiores, causando una especie de dolor a cada paso, ahora él lamentaba haber salido solo con sus camisón de dormir y sus pantuflas…pero había sido muy precipitado todo eso.

De un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y termino chocando el rostro contra la nieve.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero fue imposible, se había lastimado un tobillo y no podía incorporarse.

Subió sus violetas orbes, solo para encontrarse con los soldados que comenzaban a rodearlo.

-Perkeles- susurro con algo de miedo, mientras intentaba retroceder arrastrándose.

Pero poco a poco los soldados empezaban a acercársele…solo un poco más y estaría a su merced.

Un soldado extendió su bazo para poder cogerlo, y él ante esa acción solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Esperaba lo peor, sentir esas ásperas manos en su piel, esa fría sensación de manos sobre su cuello…pero nada, nada ocurrió.

Despacio abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar a un encapuchado frente suyo, con una espada en mano y uno de los soldados tirado en la fría nieve.

Tino solo abrió más sus ojos, y en un momento el extraño peleaba con el grupo de soldados que estaban en frente de él…saliendo victorioso.

El encapuchado al ver su éxito solo se giró, y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico que aún estaba en la nieve.

El menor solo pensó en lo pero, mientras temblaba en la nieve, lástima que no se podía mover, si no ya hubiera emprendido la huida.

-¿E´tas bien?-pregunto el misterioso joven, con una voz algo tosca y ruda al oído.

-…-Tino se quedó estático, sin poder moverse, y sin poder contestar…ese sujeto le daba miedo.

El extraño al ver que no le respondía, poso su mirada en el tobillo del chico, que al parecer estaba lastimado, así que se acercó lo más posible, para luego levantarlo en sus brazos.

-¡Ohya!-clamo el ojilila al sentir ser levantado-...bájame…-comenzó a decir al paso que el otro empezaba a caminar con él cargado.

-Déjame- decía sin recibir respuesta del alguna.

-Dije que me sueltes-en eso soltó un manotazo, que hiso que la capucha dejara al descubierto el rostro y la cabeza del tipo.

Sus orbes violetas se abrieron sorprendidos, al ver que su "captor" no era más que un chico, un par de años mayor que él, de seguro andaba por los quince años; de cabello rubio, corto y desordenado; de piel clara, casi perfecta…pero con un gesto serio en su rostro.

Ante esa mirada penetrante se asustó, y decidió no quejarse ni poner más resistencia, al menos hasta que tuviera una mejor oportunidad.

Pero de un momento a otro, en un instante se quedó viendo sus ojos…aquellos orbes de tono aguamarina, tan fríos…pero en el fondo…cálidos.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a una cabaña, que a pesar de estar alejada del lugar, era de un buen tamaño, donde inmediatamente al entrar, fue depositado rápidamente sobre una mullida cama.

El rubio más alta, se volteo para buscar algo en una cómoda, para luego agacharse colocando sus rodillas en el suelo, no sin antes ponerse sus lentes.

Tomo con esas toscas manos la pierna lastimada; con una mano sostenía la extremidad, mientras con la otra subía un poco el camisón, no sin agachar un poco su rostro para que el de ojos violeta no viera su evidente sonrojo.

A pesar de que sus manos tenían un aspecto tosco, maltratado e inclusive lleno de rasguños, aplicaban con cuidado y delicadeza un ungüento, para luego con paciencia envolver en su tobillo una limpia venda, la cual iba quedando ni demasiado ajustada ni demasiado floja…si no como tenía que ser.

Una vez que termino de curarlo, se paró para poder guardar todo el materia que había empleado.

Tino solo veía muy curioso el vendaje de su tobillo, lo que le hacía pensar que a lo mejor ese sujeto no era malo después de todo.

-Gra…gracias- se aventuró a decir, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices y poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía tener ante esa curiosa situación.

-D´ nada-contesto el de ojos aguamarina, antes de salir de la habitación.

El menor se quedó choqueado ante esa actitud, pensando que de seguro su presencia le molestaba al otro…sin saber que el extraño se encontraba recargado en la pared fuera de la habitación con el rostro todo colorado.

-L´ndo-alcanzo a murmurar, antes de irse por al algo a la cocina.

* * *

La habitación donde se encontraba era muy linda, todos los muebles parecían ser diseño de un artista, con esos finos detalles y adornos; a parte que esta estaba muy limpia y todo estaba en su lugar.

Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando el rubio ingreso al cuarto.

-T´ma- le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, lo ideal para meterlo en calor, después de estar tanto tiempo corriendo en la nieve.

-Gracias-la recibió con gusto.

Pero al intentar tomar la taza, sus dedos se toparon con los del dueño de la cabaña, y con eso su rostro se tornó rojo.

-¿Te encuentr´s bien?-pregunto el más alto, acercándose inconscientemente demás al pequeño rubio.

-Si…si…-dijo mientras bebida el chocolate, él estar tan cerca del otro lo ponía un tanto nervioso y alterado.

Dio unos cuantos sorbos más, y solo podía decir que ese chocolate era el mejor que había probado en su vida-Esta delicioso, gracias.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento, pero antes de que el mayor pudiera decir lo que quería decir, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Hey, Ber!-llamo un chico rubio, un poco más bajito que su misterioso "captor"; este tenía ojos azules, y parecía estar lleno de energía, aunque en ese momento parecía algo desesperado-No me vas a creer, pero se está incendiando una casa en el centro…con todos los habitantes adentro.

El más alto de los tres lo volteo a ver de manera reprobatoria.

-No…-se escuchó un leve murmullo que salió de los labios de Tino-…no…no…no…-repetía una y otra vez mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

El dueño de la cabaña, salió en su búsqueda, no sin antes empujar al otro rubio.

-¿Ahora qué hice?-se limitaba preguntar, mientras se sobaba la mano.

* * *

Sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mientras en su mirada se grababa la imagen de las llamas quemándolo todo…

La gente se acercaba saliendo de sus casas, solo para ver aquel "espectáculo", a la vez que se preguntaban qué había pasado…mientras por su parte sus manos se cerraba en torno a su ropa.

-Madre…padre-llamo una y otra vez.

En un instante a otro unas personas llegaron a aplacar el incendio para que no pasara a mayores…en ese momento cayo de rodillas frente al desastre…sus lágrimas caían inconscientes mojando sus pómulos.

-Madre...padre-volvió a clamar en un suave susurro, su cuerpo temblaba…todo temblaba…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, se sentía cálida, y así volteo para encontrarse con ese serio rostro que en esos momentos no daba miedo…si no al contrario…era muy cálido.

Las llamas poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo…y la gente se dispersaba rumbo a sus hogares.

El sol comenzó a salir…mientras los rayos naranjas se reflejaban en la carbonizada fachada y en los escombros que quedaron.

-V´monos-le dijo aquella singular voz.

Él ya no dijo nada, solo se dejó tomar de la mano, pero al intentarse parar el dolor de su tobillo regreso con más fuerzas…sentía que lo partía…dolía demasiado…tanto como para no soportar estar parado.

El de ojos aguamarina apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo, antes de que cayera al suelo, luego lo cargo, sujetando con un brazo su espalda y con el otro sus piernas.

Tino solo recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro.

Lo llevo de nuevo a la cabaña, donde le volvió a vendar el tobillo; después se quedó ahí hasta que el otro se quedó dormido.

-L´ndo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, y el misterioso "captor" se mantenía preocupado…al siempre ver al chico de ojos violeta triste…y con rastros de haber pasado todo el día llorando.

Un día llego a la cabaña, traía consigo una buena cantidad de moras, de seguro le podría preparar algún poste para que se alegrara…ya que secretamente quería volver a verlo sonreír.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar al ojivioleta sentado felizmente sobre la cama, parecía que había vuelto a llorar, pero ahora el aura que lo embargaba era diferente…era de felicidad.

Tino, tan solo verlo parado en la puerta sonrió más.

-Bienvenido-dijo cantarinamente- ¿son moras?-pregunto con el rostro iluminado, el mayor solo asintió.

El más pequeño se colocó de pie, ya no le molestaba tanto el tobillo…así que se acercó un poco más, para luego en un acto que nació en el momento lanzarse a abrazar al de lentes.

-…-sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron ante tan lindo e inesperado gesto.

-Gracias…gracias por todo-decía una y otra vez el chico, que solo se aferraba más y más al rubio.

-D´ nada…

-Tino…me llamo Tino-dijo su nombre esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-Berwald.

-Gracias Berwald por todo.

Lo que había pasado…es que se había cansado de llorar…su familia siempre le había enseñado que lo que se perdía y ya no tuviera forma de recuperarlo, no había porque llorar…tenía que continua con su vida…siempre con una sonrisa…y mejor tratar de conservar lo que no quería perder…

* * *

_-Perdimos a la "tercera Alicia" señor-dijo el jefe de los soldados, mientras se inclinada en una reverencia._

_-Da __, eso no suene bien-inquirió el monarca._

_-Señor, apareció un sujeto extraño y nos atacó, luego escapo con la "tercera Alicia"._

_-¿Regreso a su casa?_

_-No señor, no volvió, así que la incendiamos. _

_-No entiendo cómo pudieron fallar._

_-Señor…_

_-Eres el jefe de los soldados…sabes que le pasan a los que no cumplen mis órdenes ¿da?_

_-Pero señor…_

_-Perdieron a la "tercera Alicia"…no va a ser tan fácil encontrarla._

_-Señor…_

_-Todo acaba en este momento da __̴_

* * *

Estaba feliz de verlo sonreír de nuevo aunque aún le preocupaba que los soldaos regresaran para intentar dañarlo.

_¿Por qué lo protegía?... ¿Por qué lo había defendido?_

Simple…el conocía una parte de la historia…esa vieja y olvidada leyenda de las "Alicias"…no la comprendía mucho cuando su madre se la leía antes de ir a dormir…pero siempre tuvo un interés con la tercera…esa era su favorita…luego con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que la leyenda era real…y fue más grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en el mismo pueblo donde vivía, vivía la tercera…así que a pesar de su corta edad se dio la tarea de cuidarlo para que no le pasara nada…y esa era la razón detrás de todo.

-Te quedo delicioso el pastel de moras-decía un alegre y satisfecho Tino-gracias por prepararlo para mí…no te hubieras molestado.

-No h´y probl´ma-contesto el dueño de la cabaña, aunque se tuvo que voltear para que él chico no notara su sonrojo.

-¿Puedo llamarte Su-san?-pregunto con inocencia el ojivioleta.

-¿Hm?-el apodo lo tomo por sorpresa…pero viendo el lindo gesto que le hacia el rubio solo pudo asentir.

-Hum-contestó afirmativamente-Fin…

-¿Fin?...entonces yo seré Fin-se alegró Tino, ya que recibir un apodo de una persona tan poco habladora como lo era Berwald era todo un elogio.

Estaban en u n tranquilo y lindo momento cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico rubio de la última vez, pero este no venía solo, venía en compañía de otro chico, de cabello rubio más claro, y ojos azules más profundos, casi azul ultramar, de facciones casi inexpresivas.

-And´rsen…Luk´s-hablo el de gafas, mientras daba ese peculiar recibimiento.

-Eran soldados del rey Braginski...y sí, venían a lo que tu decías-hablo tranquilamente Lukas, mientras Tino quedaba confundido.

-No creo que se den por vencidos, a lo mejor ahorita los están buscando en otro lugar, por el momento están seguros aquí.

-¿No lo dej´ran en paz?

-No-contesto simple y cortante el chico de orbes ultramar.

-Enti´ndo…gr´cias.

Y fue todo lo que se dijeron antes de que los otros dos salieran del lugar.

-¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto curioso Tino.

-And´rsen y Luk´s…And´rsen es mi pr´mo.

-¿En vedad son primos?

-Por desgr´cia.

El de orbes lilas se rio ante tal cometario, causando una especie de sonrojo al de gafas, al escuchar tan linda risa.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho…las palabras que le había dicho Lukas estaban presentes en su mente…y eran verídicas…el rey Braginski no descansaría hasta tener a las cuatro "Alicias"…en eso recordó algo acerca de la historia…y si era cierto lo que decía…aún tenía una última carta para cualquier emergencia…aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces le tomo de la mano a Tino, y sin dar ninguna explicación lo jalo hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, lo que extraño mucho a Tino, por lo general Berwald no cerraba la puerta.

Posteriormente lo empujo a la cama, para luego colocarse encima de él.

-Su…-lo llamo con algo de preocupación.

Berwald comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del de ojos lila. Las mejillas de Tino se pusieron rojas…acaso él intentaba…intentaba…

Sus pensamientos cesaron al momento que su camisa bajaba descubriendo su hombro izquierdo…luego sintió un par de dedos rozar su clavícula con delicadeza.

Los ojos aguamarina se perdían en la blancura de la piel…pero más específico en una marca que tenía un poco por debajo de su hombro…una marca de tipo cicatriz, en forma de pica*…sus dedos rozaban el borde, como su quisieran aprenderse de memoria el contorno de la marca.

-Su…-volvió a llamarlo, mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas, con cada toque que le daba el de gafas.

Berwald descendió un poco sus dedos, para poder sentir un poco la clavícula, antes de bajarse de la cama.

Una vez abajo se despojó de su propia camisa ante la mirada atónita del menor.

Busco en una caja, hasta que se topó con lo que buscaba, una especie bisturí, con el que hacia algunos tallados en la madera.

-¿Su?-el chico no entendía lo que pasaba.

El más alto, llevo el bisturí hasta su hombro izquierdo para luego comenzar con unos cortes.

-¡Berwald!-grito desesperado, al ver la locura que estaba haciendo su amigo-… ¿qué crees que haces?...

Los cortes que realizaba eran iguales a la "pica" que él tenía en su hombro.

Tino intentaba arrebatarle el bisturí al ver que ahora los cortes ya no eran bordeando la forma, si no hacia el centro removiendo la piel.

-Berwald-intento de nuevo quitarle el metálico objeto, pero el mencionado le detuvo la mano, sin apretarlo demasiado.

-C´nfia en mí- le dijo, a la vez que le soltaba poco a poco la mano.

-Pero…-intento alegar, al ver como la sangre comenzaba cubrir la zona.

-Por f´vor…c´nfia en mí- le pidió de nuevo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Su…-salo del cuarto, algo que dejo triste al más alto, o al menos hasta que lo vio regresar con un paño mojado.

-No sé lo que trates de hacer…pero confió en ti-le sonrió mientras le limpiaba la herida.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo y esa herida ahora era una costra…la podía ver perfectamente en e l espejo…con un poco de cuidado comenzó a arrancársela….mientras unos hilos de sangre comenzaban a brotar.

-Su-san… ¿qué estás haciendo?-la cara de Tino se veía preocupada.

-C´nfia en mí.

Tino confiaba en él, aunque le dolía verlo lastimándose a él mismo.

* * *

Meses habían pasado y Berwald cada determinado tiempo procedía a lastimar su herida…hasta que poco a poco esta quedo como una cicatriz imborrable.

* * *

Desde esas fechas habían pasado ya tres años…Tino tenia dieciséis y Berwald dieciocho…no se habían separado en lo más mínimo y llevaban una pacífica convivencia en esa cabaña, aunque claro siempre el de ojos violeta era vigilado por el de gafas.

* * *

-Tu primo es algo extravagante.

-Es un id´ota.

-Su…no digas esas cos…mmm tienes razón.

-Son muy crueles conmigo-se quejó Andersen quien había ido a hacerles la visita mensual…como él le llamaba.

-¡Ohya!…lo siento Den-se disculpó el menor.

-No te d´sculpes…lo q´e es…lo es d´sde que nació.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó al oído de Berwald.

-Creo que es más idiota pasar tres años con la persona que te gusta y ni siquiera un beso haberle dado…ya no hablar de otras "cosas"-le susurro en completa burla.

El rostro del más alto se puso rojo ante tan acertado comentario.

-Su… ¿estás bien?-pregunto el rubio al ver el cambio de color de su amigo-…te traeré un vaso de agua.

-Bueno también hay que darle puntos al chico…es un despistado-comento Andersen.

* * *

_-Tipo espero que eso como que te ayude._

_-Me gusta verte en aprietos da ̴_

_-Pues no te acostumbres…ósea como que con la cuarta tú vas a estar tipo como que solo-decía Feliks mientras se retiraba del estudio-…como que ya me voy._

_-Saluda a Toris, da ̴ -intento fastidiarlo un rato, pero cuando la puerta se cerró por fin pudo ponerse algo más serio…a pesar de que estaba feliz._

_-"La tercera Alicia marcada esta…tragedias a su alrededor es lo único que siempre sucederá…aparente fragilidad…sonrisa de ángel...música infernal…su corazón en una caja de música donde nadie lo tocara…fríos siempre sus dedos están…en la nieve su lugar de danzar"._

_-Señor… ¿nos mandó a llamar?-pregunto un soldado._

_-Da ̴, es hora de que me traigan a la "Alicia" que escapo…espero que ustedes lo hagan bien…a los que fallaron no le fue muy bien…-decía poniendo esa sonrisa infantil, que solo les infundía más miedo a los presentes._

_-Como ordene su majestad-nos retiramos._

_-Es hora…pequeña "Alicia"._

* * *

Tomo con delicadeza su mano, mientras corrían presurosos entre los árboles y la nieve.

Tino volteo la vista y vio la cabaña que en esos momentos se encontraba en llamas.

Todo eso le recordaba aquel día…pero no…esta vez no perdería nada…y con ese pensamiento se aferró con más fuerza a la cano del de gafas.

Pronto llegaron al centro, donde la nieve ya no era el problema, pues esta era paleada todos los días.

Corrieron y corrieron pero por donde pasaban podían escuchar los pasos de los soldados, que salían por todas partes.

Y pronto ya no les quedo de otra que adentrarse a un callejón, el cual resulto no tener salida.

Tino retrocedió agarrado de la mano del de ojos aguamarina…hasta que con su otra mano pudo sentir el frio muro.

-Su-lo llamo, a la vez que sus ojos violetas se perdían ante la imagen de la gran cantidad de soldados.

-No te pre´cupes- lo soltó, para poder sacar su espada.

Y así comenzó a atacar…pero al contario de la vez pasada los soldaos triplicaban su número ahora.

Los soldados pronto ganaron ventaja, abriéndose paso, y de un instante a otro tenían sujeto al de orbes violeta.

-Vaya que lindo-comento uno de los soldados, mientras lo tomaba del mentón.

-Eres una presa difícil niño-decía otro, quien intentaba colarse por las prendas holgadas del menor.

-Suelt´nlo-grito con ira el rubio alto.

-Su-intento hablar, pero uno de los soldaos lo cogió del pelo, para intentar besarlo…

Berwald le entro un fuerte enojo ante ese acto…era hora de jugarse su última carta.

-Suelt´nlo…-volvió a clamar-…él no ti´ne nada q´e ver en esto…

En ese instante, dejo ver la marca que había estado creando en los últimos años.

-Es él-comunico el jefe de los soldaos-es la marca que el rey está buscando.

-Suelt´nlo, por fav´r…no le hag´n daño-pidió a la vez que se arrodillaba en señal de rendición, y soltaba su espada.

-¡Su-san!...-en ese instante fue liberado por los soldados.

-Fin…-lo llamo con dulzura, mientras era apresado-…c´nfia en mí…

Los soldados lo pararon, y lo dirigieron rumbo al carruaje que se acercaba a la posición donde estaban…no sin que antes uno tomara la espada del rubio.

-Paren por favor-rogaba desesperadamente.

-Aléjate mocoso-le empujo uno de los soldados.

-Su-san…Su-san-llamaba una y otra vez.

-Vamos no queremos lastimarte a ti también pequeño.

-Su-san-empezó a avanzar, estiro su mano, casi tenía la de Berwald.

-T´no…yo…yo..te a…

Y sus dedos solo se alcanzaron a rosar, antes de que una de los soldados noqueara el rubio mayor y lo jalaran para meterlo al carruaje.

-¡Su-san!... ¡Su-san!

Comenzó a correr detrás del carruaje…pero no aguanto mucho antes de resbalar y caer contra el duro suelo…era su tobillo de nuevo.

Su rostro se levantó cubierto de lágrimas, solo para ver como el carruaje se perdía ante su vista…intento extender su mano…pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer…ya no lo podía alcanzar.

-Su-san…-dijo antes de caer sobre el pavimento ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a invadirlo.

* * *

-Señor…ya vienen en camino con la tercera "Alicia".

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte Toris-decía el monarca, a la vez que movía una pieza de ajedrez, se encontraba jugando con Eduard y Ravis.

-Con su permiso, señor- dijo el castaño.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando se topó con…

-Buenas noches señorita Natalia…-sonrió-luce hermosa esta tarde.

-Lo que digas-lo ignoro olímpicamente, mientras accedía al cuarto a ver a su querido hermano.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiro, volteo a ver a la chica antes de irse…pero al posar su mirada en sus ojos pudo distinguir un brillo amarillento que inundaba aquellos orbes azules de la chica.

Toris termino de salir del cuarto…para recargarse en la pared.

-No…no puede ser…todos…todos menos eso…no ella.

* * *

_"-Lo siento…siempre te causo problemas._

_-No te pr´ocupes-mencionaba Berwald mientras le vendaba el tobillo al chico-…tien´s tobillos frag´les-intento sonreírle a Tino, pero no lo pudo lograr._

_-Soy torpe…siempre termino lastimándome el tobillo-dijo con algo de pena mientras se sonrojaba._

_-Ya ´sta-comento el de gafas, mientas guardaba sus cosas._

_-Gracias…lo siento mucho-sonrió, al momento que veía salir al mayor-…¡Su! Eres el mejor…"_

* * *

-Su-san…Su…no te vayas…

Sus palabras resonaban con el viento…pero en su mente solo aparecía la frase…"tengo que salvarlo…rescatarlo…este es mi turno para hacer algo por el…no voy a perder nada esta vez"…

-Su-san…voy por ti…

* * *

*Pica: la forma de espadas dentro de la baraja…esta es la forma de la cicatriz que tienen Berwald y Tino: por cierto lo que hiso Berwald se me hace que fue puro pretexto para poder manosear a Tino un rato.

**Capítulo 5: La cuarta Alicia **

Este es el segundo capítulo más largo que he hecho para un fic…la verdad estaba inspirada…hasta tuve que omitir algunas cosas…

Por cierto, esta es la cronología de captura de las "Alicias":

1) Intentaron capturar a la tercera pero fallaron. (Tino)

-tres años despues-

2) Capturaron a la primera (Arthur)

-al mismo tiempo-

3) Capturaron a la segunda (Feliciano y Lovino)

-dos días despues-

4) Capturaron a la tercera (Erróneamente…pero ellos no lo saben)

5) ¿Capturaran a la cuarta?

Sé que este capítulo aclaro algunas dudas…pero despertó muchas más…si tiene alguna duda no duden en preguntarme les aclarare hasta donde yo pueda.


	5. La cuarta Alicia

**Disclaimer: n i Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred…así como Tino es de Berwald…así es y así será por los restos de sus inmortales vidas….**

**Advertencias: ninguna...**

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 5: La cuarta Alicia **

-Señor…ya vienen en camino con la tercera "Alicia".

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte Toris-decía el monarca, a la vez que movía una pieza de ajedrez, se encontraba jugando con Eduard y Ravis.

-Con su permiso, señor- dijo el castaño.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando se topó con…

-Buenas noches señorita Natalia…-sonrió-luce hermosa esta tarde.

-Lo que digas-lo ignoro olímpicamente, mientras accedía al cuarto a ver a su querido hermano.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiro, volteo a ver a la chica antes de irse…pero al posar su mirada en sus ojos pudo distinguir un brillo amarillento que inundaba aquellos orbes azules de la chica.

Toris termino de salir del cuarto…para recargarse en la pared.

-No…no puede ser…todos…todos menos eso…no ella.

* * *

-¡Glen!...¡Glen!-gritaba un pelirrojo, mientras paraba las riendas del caballo-…no me hagas esto idiota…ya verás en cuanto te encuentre…yo…yo…yo te encerrare para que no te pase nada.

* * *

Estaba cansado, la verdad que ayudar al demente monarca había hecho estragos con sus horarios de sueño, pero afortunadamente ya había terminado hasta donde le correspondía a él.

En ese momento iba a dar un paseo para despejarse, antes de que el sol se pusiera, o al menos ese era su plan, hasta que lo vio recargado en una de las paredes del jardín con una expresión angustiada.

-Liet, tipo ¿pasa algo?...como que tiene una cara espantosa.

-Fel…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo malo-decía con preocupación el castaño.

-Y ahora ¿qué paso?, no me digas que mi primo perdió de nuevo a la tercera Alicia-comentaba el rubio sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas-…tipo como que muy mala suerte.

-No-bajo la mirada Toris-…esta vez tiene que ver con la señorita Natalia.

-Con la loca esa.

-No le digas así Fel…yo…yo estoy preocupado por ella.

-Ósea tipo…como que no deberías de estarlo, es súper malo para tú salud.

-Es que no entiendes… algo me dice que ella es una de las "Alicias".

-¿Una de las "Alicias"?-pregunto algo sorprendido Feliks, quien en ese momento paro de jugar con su cabello.

-La cuarta "Alicia"…la que falta…lo vi en sus ojos-explicaba con desesperación el castaño de ojos verdes- …y si lo es…no dudo que el señor Iván la utilice…a parte ella haría lo que fuese por ver los planes de su hermano cumplidos.

El rubio solo bajo la mirada, no podía creer lo que su amigo decía.

-Liet…dime…ósea si yo fuese una de las "Alicias"… ¿tipo te preocuparías de la misma manera por mí?-subió su mirada que albergaba un poco de esperanza iluminando aquellos ojos verdes.

-Fel…tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo…pero yo a ella, la amo.

-Ósea como que lo entiendo perfectamente…-fingió una sonrisa-tipo solo era una tonta pregunta, como que es absurdo que yo sea una de esas tales "Alicias"…imposible…-soltó una risita forzada.

-Si imposible-sonrió Toris, ya un poco más animado, gracias a las repentinas ocurrencias de su rubio amigo-…ya sabes la historia de la cuarta "Alicia" ¿no?

_-"La cuarta "Alicia" en una telaraña vive…incomprendida en sentimientos…muchos cegados ante su historia…los destellos de la esperanza de su alma en sus ojos se reflejan…"amada"…"no amada"…en castillo de cristal y cuento de princesa vive"_-cito Feliks palabra a palabra, como si cada letra saliera del fondo de su corazón.

-Lo ves…tengo razón-dijo un poco triste Toris-…sus hermosos ojos destellan esperanza…eso es lo que vi esta tarde en su mirada…ella enceguece a las personas con su hermosura…y es una princesa…toda una princesa.

-…-el rubio ya no dijo nada, solo se llevó una mano a su pecho…algo le dolía ahí.

-Lo tengo-de repente dijo el castaño-…de ahora en adelante hare lo posible para protegerla…no importa lo que me pase…no permitiré que el rey le ponga una mano encima.

En ese momento agradeció tener experiencia en retener lágrimas…si no hubiera terminado con las mejillas empapadas.

-Ósea…como que la amas demasiado ¿no?

-Más que eso-sonrió ante sus propias palabras-…la defendería de "quien" sea…no importa de quien se trate.

-Tipo como que se hace tarde…buenas noches.

Y sin esperar más salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

_-Glen-le llamaba un pelirrojo de aproximadamente unos trece años de edad-…baja de ahí tonto te vas a hacer daño._

_Él no hiso caso y de un momento a otro se cayó del árbol._

_Por un instante pensó en guardarse las lágrimas, pero conforme pasaban los segundos el dolor de la caída se iba haciendo insoportable, no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar, mientras se mordía los labios paro no emitir ningún sonido enfrente de su hermano, el cual de seguro se burlaría si lo veía llorar._

_-Tonto te dije que te ibas a caer-reprendió con enojo Ian, quien se agachaba para poder verlo mejor-tonto…tonto…eres un tonto._

_Él solo volteaba el rostro, lo cual no funciono, pues en un momento el mayor lo tenía de la barbilla._

_-Tonto…- en eso espero que comenzara con las burlas al sentir una de sus lágrimas rodar por su mejilla-…_

_Pero la burla no llego, al contrario el pelirrojo lo llevo hasta su pecho-…idiota hermanito… ¿sabes para que son los pechos de los hermanos mayores?_

_Esa pregunta lo dejo desconcertado, y por eso no contesto._

_-Es para que los tontos hermanos menores escuchen los corazones acelerados de los mayores…quienes se preocupan de las estupideces que los pequeños hacen._

_Él abrió sus ojos, esas palabras…eso que le decía su hermano no podía estar saliendo de sus labios…o ¿sí?_

_-Los molestos hermanitos deberían saber que cuando se hacen daño…los mayores también sentimos su dolor…es algo estúpido pero es cierto-lo abrazo más contra su pecho-…así que idiota deja de hacerme sufrir y obedece cuando te dijo las cosas…si no…si no me veré obligado a encerrarte._

_Sus lágrimas continuaron saliendo, pero ahora había otra razón._

_-Idiota…idiota…mi dulce hermanito idiota._

-Ian...tu tonto hermanito te extraña-decía Glen mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

* * *

El espejo dejaba ver esa perfecta habitación, llena de telas con encajes…mesitas con adornos rosas…cortinas de seda…botellitas de cristal de formas estéticas…cuadros de ponis…flores…perfumes…listones…ropa hermosa de las más finas y delicadas telas…cepillos de plata…todo como sacado de un cuento de hadas…su cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe nunca llegaba.

Su triste reflejo se veía...dándose cuenta de aquellas lagrimas que rodaban por su sonrojado rostro…escuchando sus suaves sollozos, y viendo su pálida piel…donde en uno de los costados tenía una curiosa marca en forma de pica…esa que toda su vida supo de su existencia.

-Liet…como que eres un tonto-dijo mientras más lagrimas bajaban por su rostro-…soy tu Alicia Liet.

* * *

¿Alguien quiere matar a Toris?...yo sí...

Bueno este capitulo fue corto...porque esta cuarta Alicia no tiene mucha historia en esta parte...

Adoro escribir sobre Ian y Glen...me encanta el amor tosco de Ian...hahaha así es su forma d mostrar afecto.


	6. Todo comienza desde aqui

**Disclaimer: n i Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred…así como Tino es de Berwald…así es y así será por los restos de sus inmortales vidas….**

**Advertencias: ninguna...**

**Parejas hasta ahora: **Alfred / Arthur, Antonio / Lovino, Ian / Glen, Berwald / Tino, Ludwig / Feliciano, Andersen / Lukas, Toris / Feliks, Francis / Matthew...hasta este capitulo...

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 6: Todo comienza desde aquí**

…

Su mirada amatista no paraba de ver a su hermano, quien iba de un lado a otro guardando unas cuantas cosas en una mochila.

-No crees ¿qué esto es demasiado?-se aventuró a preguntarle tímidamente.

-Martin tengo que hacerlo-y con eso siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, se formó un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

-Pero…mi nombre no es Martin-susurro para sus adentros.

Alfred termino de guardar las cosas que necesitaba, ya era hora de que se fuera.

-¡Estas cometiendo una locura!-le reclamo su hermano menor tan alto como pudo-…tú te estas metiendo en un gran problema, no vas a poder en contra de sus soldados, el rey Braginski es un sádico, no dudara en decapitarte si intentas interferir en sus planes.

Alfred paro ante las palabras de su hermano, solo para dar la vuelta y encararlo.

-Matt…sé que es una locura…estoy consciente de que todo esto es un peligro…que a cada paso que doy voy hasta mi segura muerte-Matthew bajo su rostro-…pero…pero lo hago por Artie-el mayor sonrió-… sabes cuando su madre murió yo prometí jamás abandonarlo.

-Pero…-no pudo decir las palabras, no quería ni pensar en eso.

-Matt alguna vez ¿has querido a alguien tanto como para enfrentarte al mundo si es necesario?

-Eso es absurdo-desvió sus mirada.

Alfred se dio cuenta que esa platica no iba a ir a ningún lado-…ya es hora Matt…cuídate…nos veremos.

Y así el ojiazul salió de la habitación, listo para emprender su viaje.

* * *

Matthew se quedó escuchando los pasos resonando de las escaleras, mientras las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza

"…_alguna vez ¿has querido a alguien tanto como para enfrentarte al mundo si es necesario?..."_

-Eso es absurdo…pero claro que si lo hice.

_-Francis-llamaba hace apenas unos dos años atrás-Francis…tengo algo que decirte._

_Ese día se iba a confesar a su querido y joven tutor…aquella persona que sabía de su existencia y que siempre le decía cosas que lo hacían sentir vivo…importante…querido._

_-Francis…yo…-pero ahí fue donde todo se volvió tono sepia._

_-Francis, acepto…acepto-decía una joven mujer de rubios cabellos a la cual su tutor la tomaba de la mano, mientras ponía un encantador anillo en su dedo._

_-Seremos muy felices Jeanne…lo seremos._

_El solo retrocedió y se echó a correr, nunca supo si su tutor, lo vio o no ese día…_

Miraba por la ventana y veía como su abuela le daba la bendición a su hermano, la mujer sabía muy bien que nada detendría a Alfred de ir en busca de Arthur...por eso se despedía cariñosamente de él…

_-Es muy triste lo que les paso-comentaba su abuela-…era tan joven y hermosa...es una lástima que ni siquiera hubiera podido llegar al altar…_

_Ella había muerto unos días antes de la boda y Francis no volvió a ser el mismo…así como él jamás volvió a querer a alguien…no quería volver a salir lastimado…_

Pero…estaba siendo egoísta…pues sabía que Arthur correspondía a los sentimientos de su hermano…o al menos no le eran indiferentes…ellos si tenían la oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

Alfred se encontraba saliendo de la propiedad de su familia, la casa se alzaba a sus espaldas…

-Alfred…Alfred…-volteo porque alguien lo llamaba, era Matthew.

-Matthew… ¿qué ha…-pero no pudo continuar su pregunta pues tenía a su hermano abrazado de él.

-Cuídate…cuídate mucho…y en cuanto venga Arthur lo obligare a que te eduque y te haga más sensato…tiene que regañarte por esta locura-decía con ánimo mientras sonreía.

-Lo se…tiene que regañarme.

-Alfred cuídate mucho…tienes que regresar sano y salvo…-le advertía el menor.

-Lo se bro…lo se…

* * *

-¿Tino?-preguntaba un sorprendido danés quien no se esperaba ver al ojivioleta parado en el pórtico de su casa, con las ropas sucias y algunas heridas.

-Den…necesito que me prestes un par de espadas.

-¿Para qué?...acaso el cara de palo se intentó propasarse contigo y ahora quieres castrarl…-pero su broma quedo inconclusa cunado vio desfallecer al rubio frente sus ojos.

-Vaya que el idiota de mi primo te tiene muy bien cuidado, no aguantaste una caminata hasta acá- decía en forma de reprimenda Andersen quien veía como Lukas trataba las heridas de Tino.

-Cállate anko-murmuro el del pasador.

-Por favor necesito un par de espadas-rogaba el de ojos lila.

-Cálmate estas herido, no puedes hacer nada por el tonto ese…-trato de convencerlo el más alto.

-Tengo que rescatarlo…por todas las veces que él me ha cuidado…por todo lo que ha hecho…necesito…

-Y lo harás, en cuanto te recuperes de tu tobillo-inquirió el más serio del cuarto-…te ayudaremos lo más que podamos.

-Gracias….muchas gracias.

* * *

-He escuchado que eres un excelente soldado y que te embarcas en misiones casi imposibles.

-No te puedo negar eso-contesto seriamente el rubio, que ahora se había volteado de la barra, para poder platicar mejor con el castaño que había ingresado en el local.

-Entonces no me equivoque…-sonrió con alivio Antonio-…necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto Ludwig.

-Es esto…-dijo el castaño, a la vez que le mostraba la tela del uniforme de uno de los soldados, aquella que tenía el escudo.

-Soldados de la casa real de los Braginski-reconoció de inmediato el escudo-…olvídalo es un caso perdido…solo perderías energía…tiempo y tu vida…esos soldados son fieros y crueles en batalla.

-Pero…-intento alegar el ojiverde.

-Si tienes un problema con ellos será mejor que ni te esfuerces, tienes que aprender a manejar tus tácticas y saber cuándo retirarte es parte de ello.

-En nombre de la casa de los Vargas solicito tu ayuda-rogo el castaño.

-¿Los Vargas?

-Si…los jóvenes fueron secuestrados esta tarde.

-¿Quieres decir a ambos?...Feliciano…

-Y Lovino-concluyo con tristeza Antonio.

-Es un caso perdido, créeme…-dedujo el ojiazul.

-Lo entiendo, bueno seguiré con mi busque…

-…saldremos en la mañana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño ante tan repentino cambio de idea.

-Ven temprano soldado, no permitiré impuntualidades en esta misión.

* * *

¿Los cuentos de hadas se pueden volver realidad?...claro que sí…bueno para todos menos para él…

-Feliks, necesito tu ayuda-clamo el castaño.

-Ósea como ¿qué es ahora?

-SI Ivana en dado caso te solicita para la ayuda de la tercera…necesito que interpretes la información de manera equivocada, necesito que des datos de un lugar sumamente remoto inalcanzable difi..

-Tipo, mi primo no es tan tonto.

-Fel…vamos no seas malo, necesito tu ayuda, necesito mantener las pistas lo más alejado de Natalia.

-Y dale con esa tipa-menciono con enojo el rubio-…ósea como si ella no fuera a estar encantada de ayudar a su hermano, se nota que esta súper enamorada de él…

-No digas eso Fel…es imposible.

-Tipo como que estas ciego…

-Otro punto a favor de la hipótesis, ella enceguece a los de su alrededor.

-Tipo como que lo mejor sería que ella desapareciera en "Wonderland"-ya no pudo aguantar más su frustración.

-¡Feliks eres un egoísta!-dijo Toris.

-…no… ¡tú eres el egoísta!...-grito el rubio de orbes verdes.

-Fel…

-Ósea tipo como que no te preocupes te ayudare…así que se feliz con la loca esa…a ver si te hace caso…imbécil-y dicho eso se echó a correr fuera del catillo.

-¿Ahora qué hice?-se quedó desconcertado el castaño.

* * *

El constante sonido de las gotas cayendo término por despertarlo…le dolía la espalda, se notaba que había dormido sobre una superficie dura.

Movió un poco sus brazos, solo para percatarse que sus muñecas estaban atadas.

-¿Qué demonios?-se desconcertó, aquel lugar no era otro si no un calabozo.

Sus verdes ojos no dejaban de ver las paredes llenas de moho, la humedad del lugar…y las gotas que caían del techo.

-Alfred –llamo, pero nadie le contesto-… ¿dónde estoy?

* * *

Sus cuerpos estaban atados, no podían moverse por más que lo intentara, además de que sus ojos se cerraban constantemente…y que sus bocas estaban tapadas.

Como pudo, movió un poco su mano, para poder sostener la de su hermano menor, quien temblaba del miedo.

-"Vamos a estar bien maldición"-pensó Lovino, intentado trasmitirle ese pensamiento a su hermanito.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, en esos momentos solo se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

El camino debía de estar lleno de rocas, pues el carruaje no paraba de dar saltos, los cuales lo enviaban a estrellar su rostro en contra del piso de esta.

Sus muñecas estaban atadas, así como sus tobillos…sin dejar de un lado la mordaza que lastimaba sus mejillas.

Pero sin contar esos pequeños detalles se encontraba bien…porque al menos tenía la certeza de que Tino estaba bien…y que nada le pasaría…nada le borraría esa linda sonrisa…él se encargaría de toso eso…no importaba que le hicieran…si tenía que sufrir torturas…inclusive la misma muerte…porque él amaba demasiado el ojilila como permitir que algo así le pasara.

"_Tino era su pensamiento…Tino era su razón…Tino era su vida…Tino era su gran amor"_

Y solo con esas palabras en su mente podía aguantar lo que fuese…además...todavía tenía que decirle sus sentimientos...tenía que resistir lo que fuese.

* * *

-Hermano, ¿cómo vas?-pregunto la rubia, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Iván.

-No muy bien…no puedo encontrar un punto clave con la cuarta "Alicia".

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?...hare lo que sea por ti.

-Gracias hermana...pero no lo creo-dijo desanimado el monarca-…sabes creo que si puedes hacer algo…

-Dime hermano…hare lo que sea.

-¿Conoces a Toris? da ̴

* * *

Por el momento esto es lo más cursi y romántico que puedo hacer…por obvias razones (se encuentran a miles de kilómetros de sus respectivas parejas!)...

Bueno este capitulo es el puente entre las historias de las 4 Alicias y los siguientes capitulos...no queria terminar la semana sin subir este...así que aqui esta...

El fin de semana es mi cumpleaños, por eso no creo tener tiempo de escribir, así que nos estaremos viendo hasta aproximadamente el martes...con un nuevo capitulo...

Por cierto la parte de Francis y Matthew no se va a quedar así...luego va a continuar pero más a delante...

Nos vemos y gracias por leer!


	7. La historia Kirkland parte 1

**Disclaimer: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred…así como Tino es de Berwald…así es y así será por los restos de sus inmortales vidas…

**Advertencias:** ninguna...

* * *

**Wonderland: El libro de las Alicias**

…

**Capítulo 7: La historia Kirkland (parte 1)**

La discusión entre Ian y Alfred lo había vuelto loco…ambos estaban actuando de una manera poco racional, aunque lo que él hiso precisamente tampoco era lo más racional del mundo.

Al ver que esa "pelea" no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y que además el pelirrojo no lo consideraba capaz como para ir a buscar a su hermanito, no le quedó otra opción que irse él solo…

Y por eso ahora caminaba por ese maltrecho sendero…ya no sabía cuántas veces había caído sobre las pequeñas pero filosas rocas, pero por la condición de sus pálidas manos y sus rodillas, se podía deducir inmediatamente que fueron muchas.

Al parecer también se había perdido, pues esa parte no la conocía, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera de la misma zona.

_¿Había acaso cometido una locura?_

A lo mejor y era eso, ya que él siempre pensaba racionalmente…pero cuando hacía algo por impulso la regaba…la regaba en grande.

* * *

Su condición era pésima, apenas podía pensar que eso no era un mal sueño.

La cabeza le dolía, y ni que decir de sus muñecas.

-¿En qué diablos me metí?-pregunto cortantemente Arthur.

En eso, se abrió una puerta, por donde ingreso un soldado, el cual se acercó para quitarle la cuerda de las manos, y dejarle un poco de comida.

Y luego sin mencionar una sola palabra se retiró de aquel lugar…y que por los diversos sonidos que el rubio escucho, se podía decir que no solo se encontraba cerrado con llave, sino con candados, cerraduras y tablones.

Con cuidado se posiciono, hasta donde su cansado cuerpo le permitía.

Lo primero que hiso fue sobarse las enrojecidas muñecas; inclusive pasando sus entumecidos dedos por la marca de pica que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, esa que tenia ahí desde el día de su nacimiento.

* * *

Sus pasos se vieron reducidos, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Genial-ironizo Glen, mientras veía el camino inclinado frente a él.

Empezó a descender con cuidado, pero no paso mucho cuando casi se va de frente.

-¿Porque siempre que llueve me pasan cosas "raras"?-suspiro con pesadez- …aquel día estaba lloviendo.

…

_Era un día negro, donde las gotas de lluvia caían presurosas mojando todo a su paso…_

_La casa se sumía en un silencio sepulcral, mientras los más jóvenes de los tres chicos solo se limitaban a agachar el rostro, mientras el mayor caminaba desesperado por la casa…ese día había muerto su madre…y ese día llovía a cantaros._

…

-Y también ese día llovía ¿no Ian?

…

_-Espera…esto no está bien Ian._

_-Pero…para mí lo está._

_-Somos hermanos._

_-¿Importa eso?_

_-Yo…yo…_

_-Lo ves no importa…para ninguno de los dos._

…

-Siempre llueve…

* * *

Para ser sinceros la comida podría estar peor, al menos agradecía que no la hubiera cocinado su hermano Ian.

Y al parecer el agua también estaba potable, lo cual también agradecía pues había pasado un gran rato con la boca seca.

En eso un pensamiento cruzo por su mente…

-Alfred… espero que estés bien-era de suponer que estaba preocupado por el chico ojiazul, pues no había sabido de su suerte después de que se bajó del caballo.

_¿Estaría bien?… ¿los soldados lo habrían atacado?... ¿estaría herido?_

-Alfred eres un idiota por hacer que me preocupe…-dijo mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus rodillas-… ¿estarás preocupado por mí?...

…

_-¿Te acabas de mudar?-de repente le pregunto un niño de ojos azules y mirada soñadora, que se había arrimado al árbol donde estaba recargado._

_-…-el no contesto, solo se limitó a bajar más su lloroso rostro._

_-¿Estas bien niño?-le pregunto el infante aparentemente de su misma edad._

_-…No es tu problema…-le contesto de manera fría, lo único que quería era estar solo._

_-Eres gracioso-le contesto quitado de la pena._

_-"Acaso tienes problemas mentales"-quiso preguntarle, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar._

_-¿Estas triste?... ¿tú casa es la de a lado?... ¿seremos vecinos?... ¿te gustan los perros?... ¿tienes hermanos?... ¿por qué te mudaste?... ¿tus cejas son naturales?..._

_-Cállate-grito con desesperación ante tantas absurdas preguntas, dejando ver su rostro._

_-¡Wow…tus ojos son muy bonitos!-exclamo, a la vez que se acercaba más a él-…lástima que estén cubiertos por esas lagrimas…definitivamente el verde no se ve bien mojado._

… "_Eso era lo que le decía su madre cuando lo veía llorar"…_

_No lo recuerda bien, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba abrasando al niño de ojos azules…llorando sobre su pecho._

_-Todo está bien-escucho decir del ojiazul-…no dejare que nada te pase aquí…porque soy un héroe…hahaha…mi nombre es Alfred por cierto..._

…

Su risa, su odiosa pero a la vez adictiva risa…si…tal vez no eran de sus más recientes recuerdos…pero eran de los mejores…aunque algo borroso…siempre agradecería por ese día.

* * *

La cuesta estaba inclinada, y podía sentirse el agua bajar por esta, las piedras se desprendían a cada paso que daba, por lo que el piso no era firme ni seguro, pero ya era tarde, ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, y si intentaba subir de nuevo las cosas podrían empeorarse.

Glen se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no vio la estabilidad del piso…solo bastaron unos segundos, para irse en contra del suelo, sintiendo como su cara rosaba con las piedrecillas, sus ojos llenándose de tierra al igual que su boca y su nariz.

Fue a caer cerca de un montículo de piedras y donde nacían unos cuantos árboles, donde golpeo con un fuerte estruendo.

Como pudo se intentó incorporar, mientras veía como de su rodilla comenzaba a brotar sangre, al igual que uno de sus codos.

…

_-¿Cuándo me vas a hacer caso?-preguntaba un enojado pelirrojo-…acaso será cuando pierdas la cabeza, grandísimo tonto._

_-Perdón…-contesto, mientras bajaba su carita._

_-Mamá se va a preocupar cundo te vea así._

_-Perdón…_

_-Y no solo te lastimaste la rodilla también el codo, y las manos._

_-Perdón…_

_-Debería llevarte arrastrando de aquí a casa, para que aprendas a cuidar más de ti._

_-Perdón…_

_-¿No sabes decir otra cosa más que perdón?-eso lo había irritar más._

_-Lo siento…_

_-Idiota…-se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a caminar, un par de bracitos lo tomo de la cadera aferrándose fuerte a él._

_-¡Perdón!…hermano…perdón…no te enojes…no…no-decía entre sollozos el niño de ojos olivo._

_-Tonto-el de cabellos rojizos se agacho para estar a su altura, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor-…no estoy enojado…-dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla y luego uno en su frente-…tonto._

…

Su rodilla y su codo ardían, dolían…pero no tanto como su corazón, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba junto a él.

-Ian…-pronuncio antes de comenzar a sollozar, colocando sus rostro entre sus rodillas-…Ian.

* * *

No tenía idea de dónde buscar, no había rastro de Glen por ninguna parte, y que decir de Arthur…

-¿Acaso he fallado?-se preguntó, mientras se colocaba el cigarro en la boca.

¿Eso era posible?...pero si había pasado la mayoría de su vida protegiéndolos…a Glen desde que era un niño y se lastimaba a cada rato…Glen quien se ganó su corazón…Glen…su idiota Glen…su conejo…y Arthur…el pequeño conejo…aquel que desde que vio esa marca en su muñeca cuando nació no dejo de alegarlo de que algo malo le pasase… ¿acaso había fallado?

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo este raro fic...que en mi perspectiva este capitulo quedo algo random...pero son cosas de la vida de estos tres Kirkland...espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo...


End file.
